


Непредвиденный случай

by InkySan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Normal Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: А затем по улице пронёсся эхом его громкий, радостный смех. Смех человека, победившего собственный недуг и предначертанное будущее.





	Непредвиденный случай

**Author's Note:**

> Мини-зарисовка, созданная для одного челленджа.

Он мог видеть будущее, поэтому в его жизни не происходило ничего непредсказуемого. Он знал, когда следует отойти и в какую сторону, чтобы в него не врезались бегущие дети; куда поехать на выходные, чтобы не застрять на заснеженной дороге; стоит ли говорить с кем-то, если не хочешь быть отвергнут. Полезная, но крайне утомительная способность, лишающая всего внезапного и неожиданного в мире.  
Он хмуро брёл по пустынному тротуару, где обычно никогда не ходил, потому что способность предрекла опоздание на работу, пойди он привычным путём.  
«Может, мне попробовать отключить мозг и просто ни о чем не думать?»  
Из его сознания постепенно вытеснилось всё, осталась лишь чёрная, приятная пустота, наполненная надеждой, но пришлось вернуться в реальность, когда он понял, что его нога вдруг поехала вперёд. Окружение накренилось, перевернулось, а затем он обнаружил себя лежащим на тротуаре: гололёд, чтоб его.  
— А вот это неожиданно, — тихо, удивлённо пробормотал он, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря в серо-белое небо.  
А затем по улице пронёсся эхом его громкий, радостный смех. Смех человека, победившего собственный недуг и предначертанное будущее.


End file.
